


Плохая девочка

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Задание спецквеста: Магнит для неприятностейКраткое содержание: Хорошие девочки никогда не попадают в неприятности. Миссия Вао никогда себя к таковым не относила – ведь с ней все время что-то случалось.Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, темная концовка КОТОРа.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom SWTOR team
Kudos: 7





	Плохая девочка

Всем известно, что с хорошими девочками ничего не случается. Они приходят домой вовремя, не целуются в подворотнях и тем более там не курят, а дома их ждут родители и журят за неидеальные оценки. Они не попадут в дрянную историю, не свяжутся с криминалом, а когда вырастут – муж тоже окажется хорошим мальчиком.  
Миссия Вао была плохой девочкой, поэтому вполне логично, что с ней постоянно что-нибудь случалось. В пять лет она впервые слетала в космос без билета, скрючившись в упаковочном ящике. В семь – покусала за ногу Бреджика, криминального авторитета из соседнего района. Это получилось почти нечаянно: она полезла смотреть, что за зверюшка живет в закрытом контейнере – и нашла похищенных детей лидера сектора. А Бреджик почему-то не хотел отпускать подглядевшую что не надо девчонку. Пришлось отбиваться чем попало, а потом удирать куда подальше. План Вулкеров сорвался, детей вернули, Бреджик упустил немалые деньги и потерял часть влияния. К счастью, из этого случая смогли извлечь выгоду Тайные Беки, банда конкурентов. Они были столь признательны, что прятали ее те полгода, пока над покусанным в неравном бою авторитетом смеялась каждая бордельная тви’лечка. Потом Миссия придумала новый способ открывать Р-кодированные замки и заслужила некоторое уважение на Нижних уровнях: взломщик – профессия весьма почтенная и востребованная. А в двенадцать лет у нее появился друг, и жить стало совсем хорошо. Хотя, конечно, когда мелкая тощая тви’лечка «спасает» от толпы бандитов здоровенного вуки, выглядит это весьма странно. Но Беки к чему-то уже такому привыкли и подшучивали недолго. Тогда их с Большим Зи путешествия по округе потеряли последние остатки предсказуемости: то с охотником за головами повздорят, то контрабанду подвернувшуюся перехватят, то в канализацию провалятся и километров двадцать ищут путь наверх, а находят каких-то стремных склизких тварей и ранкора в загончике… Словом, жизнь была интересной. Когда Миссии предложили вытащить с базы Бреджика джедайку, а потом смыться неизвестно куда – она согласилась не раздумывая. Во-первых, ради спасения единственного друга можно на что угодно подписаться, а во-вторых, это не сильно отличалось от обычной недели на Тарисе.  
Вот тогда Миссия и поняла разницу между профессионалом и любителем. Можно сказать, на собственной шкуре ощутила. Эти ребята из Республики ввязались в такое, что от масштаба становилось дурно даже ей. Шутка ли, в шесть с половиной морд пытаться забороть Империю вообще и Малака в частности! Причем Бастила серьезно утверждала, что у них хорошие шансы, Карт упирал на долг перед Республикой, а Вейс вообще наслаждался ситуацией и радостно ввязывался во все окрестные неприятности, даже если те и пытались пройти стороной. Революция на родине Заалбара, межплеменные дрязги Татуина, на Манаане они вообще, кажется, экологию спасли … или наоборот? Миссия уже думала, что привыкла к вихрю событий, когда случился Левиафан. И Малак.  
Тогда она шла с Вейсом и Бастилой: Кандерус прикрывал отход, Карт неудачно подвернул ногу… в общем, так получилось. Оказалась, где не надо, услышала, чего не стоило. Вот и попала практически между Реваном и Малаком. Разумеется, только она могла отпрыгнуть от недовольного Лорда ситхов и нечаянно стукнуться локтем о кнопку экстренного опускания переборок! Зато двое одаренных проплавили дюрасталь панелей куда быстрее, чем один обиженный Малак – и потому борцы против Империи все-таки смогли удрать. Ну, частично. Хотя потом Миссии казалось, что Вейс… то есть, наверное, все-таки Реван тогда не уйти хотел, а поговорить. Ведь Малак вроде как был его другом. Но Бастила осталась их прикрывать, готовилась пожертвовать собой, и говорить «подожди, мы сейчас кое-что выясним, а убежим потом» было бы как-то неловко.  
Это приключение не пошло им на пользу: спаянный раньше общей идеей экипаж «Эбенового Ястреба» перестал быть единым. Карт постоянно сверлил Вейса подозрительным взглядом: ждал то ли предательства, то ли приказа присоединяться к Империи. Джоли следил, слишком цепко и профессионально, чтобы считать случайной их встречу на Кашиике. А Бастила, кажется, вообще была в курсе с самого начала. Это не добавляло доверия уже к ней: на Тарисе с человеком, который перед работой умалчивает о настолько важных вещах, на дело, конечно, сходят. Один раз. Потом либо прикопают где-нибудь за помойкой, либо вежливо попросят больше с ценными идеями не лезть. Но Бастила попала в плен Малаку и прояснить ситуацию никак не могла. Оставалось только дуться в карты с Большим Зи или аккуратно потрошить Кандеруса на предмет сведений о Реване. Мандалорец нарвался на выстрел в коридорах «Левиафана» и теперь отлеживался в лазарете, а потому удрать от вопросов не мог.  
Вейс подолгу о чем-то думал, мрачно косился на Джоли и по десятому разу перебирал дроидов, а когда Миссия предложила перепихнуться вечерком – просто чтоб не дергался так, ничего личного! – и вовсе сорвался, накричал. Словом, плохо было на «Ястребе», и Миссия почему-то совсем не удивилась, когда Вейс ушел отключать планетарный щит Лехона вместе с обоими джедаями, а вернулся один. Испугаться – испугалась, и еще как: отсвечивающие золотом глаза, полубезумный вид, жуткое чувство опасности, подталкивающее немедленно бежать… Рядом вскинулся было Карт – и осел на песок, придушенный невидимой рукой. Миссия стояла и смотрела.  
Нечему тут было удивляться. Когда все на тебя пялятся, как на чудище какое – поневоле им станешь. Вот про Миссию тоже пол-Тариса считало, что у нее ни одна вылазка наверх спокойно не проходит – и что, бывало по-другому?  
Вейс – или Реван? – смотрел на нее и жутковато ухмылялся.  
\- Ты со мной? Помнится, ты говорила, что тебе важно не то, как меня зовут, а то, кто я есть.  
Миссия зажмурилась. Очень, очень легко и просто казалось признать, что Вейс всегда был таким, плохим-злым-нехорошим, только хитро притворялся, ждал удобного момента. Просто – и неправильно. Но и сказать… как там выражаются джедаи? «В нем еще остался свет»? В общем, не получалось. Миссия за свои слова привыкла отвечать, а как это делать, если ситха от джедая только по цвету меча отличаешь? Диагнозы ставить? Ну-ну. А решать-то что-то надо…  
\- Только с одним условием, - воздух еле пропихивался в пересохшее горло. – Ты меня всему этому научишь!  
Реван удивленно моргнул, застывшее жуткой маской лицо будто бы чуть разгладилось.  
\- Владению Силой? Ты же неодаренная.  
\- Да нет, конечно, к хаттам ту Силу, - торопливо затараторила Миссия, обмирая от восторга пополам с ужасом. Может быть, у нее получится отвлечь, переключить Ревана? А то он, похоже, совсем с нарезки слетел, вон, Карт в себя не приходит… А если его отпустит немного – глядишь, они с Большим Зи и останутся живы. – Вляпываться в приключения! И мир спасать, только чтобы по-нормальному! А не как у меня обычно, будто на кнопку «вкл» нечаянно села пять раз подряд.  
Чувство опасности пискнуло напоследок и заткнулось. Миссия опустилась на песок от облегчения: Реван улыбался почти как раньше, когда еще был Вейсом, а взгляд у него был живым и теплым.  
\- Обязательно, Миссия. Нам еще надо обезвредить Малака, взять на абордаж Звездную Кузницу и убедить Империю перестать воевать с Республикой. Тебе будет на чем практиковаться.  
И протянул ей руку, помогая встать.


End file.
